1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recording and display of three-dimensional (3D) images, notably in real-time video capture. This invention focuses on the ability to alter vergence instantaneously through software in order to amend disparities caused by differences between focal length and vergence distance. The ability to vary vergence allows selected images to be made to appear behind, level with, or in front of a display screen. While the invention is useful for consumer displays in television and films, the invention may also be used, for example, for visualizing weather, for mapping, for seismic surveys or for aircraft flight control. It is applicable, in real time, throughout the electro-magnetic spectrum particularly in the visible, infra-red and microwave portions. It may also be used for sonar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vergence is usually thought of as the distance from a pair or more of cameras to a viewed object on which their optic axes are made to coincide. In related art these cameras, like eyeballs, are linked together for the purpose of creating 3D images. In this analogy, most 3D cameras adjust vergence mechanically by rotating their axes from zero degrees (for objects at infinity) to a less acute angle when objects of interest are nearby.
In the related art there are many mechanical means by which the necessary vergence may be achieved. In one example, a system of prisms and beam splitters may be used to combine the light from two or more vergent streams onto a single camera (or lens), with light being chopped alternately to differentiate inputs from various orientations, such as left from right. The vergence angle here can only be changed mechanically by adjusting certain optical components
In another example, the camera itself may be made to commutate between two or more adjacent positions, with the vergence angle being adjusted continuously to compensate for different viewpoints. However, this arrangement makes it hard to achieve the frame rate required for video.
Because of limitations like the foregoing what is sought here is a non-mechanical means of adjusting vergence which is quick, convenient, and (as an added benefit) can be applied anywhere in the data stream. Especially we seek a solution for allowing the viewer to adjust the vergence level in the display to the viewer's comfort level—in other words, to push back obtrusive content, or to pull objects of interest into prominence, if and when deemed desirable.